puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Race
=The Incredible Race= Information Who: Hosted By Scervy, of Hunter, and played by Anyone! When: On a specified date and time, starting on a Grand Frigate. There may or may not be an OceanMaster Ocean-Wide broadcast. Where: All over the ocean, but most Navy boats will be "raided" by pirates. What: After arriving at the ship, Each Pirate will be debriefed on the event and the rules that go with it. Do not come on your main, make an alt (all novice/able statistics.) Your alt must be named _________racer. The suffix must be racer, example: Friendlyracer Procedure: 15 minutes after jobbing starts no one else will be allowed in. The goal is to be the first pirate to get 5 incredible trophies (as in the name of the trophy, not it's worth) and arrive at the deck of the Grand Frigate. But wait! There's More! If you can arrive first with 5 incredibles and the following trophy (only one of) you will get a prize: *Silver Crab *An Ultimate Trophy *Skelly Hunter or Zombie Hunter *Brotherhood of the Bronze Pineapple *Crimson Bill's Plume *These trophies subject to change following the race speculation and debriefing afterwards for future incredible races Prizes Prizes will be awarded for: First Pirate back with 5 increds gets a 100,000 PoE the 2nd-10th pirates back with 5 increds will get a fish. If you win in one of these categories: First pirate back with 5 increds and Silver Crab First pirate back with 5 increds and an Ultimate Trophy First pirate back with 5 increds and Skelly Hunter or Zombie Hunter First pirate back with 5 increds and a Brotherhood of the Bronze Pineapple First pirate back with 5 increds and a Crimson Bill's Plume you get a selection from this prize list: *A Sloop *A Free Portrait *Skull Rings *Skull Dagger *A Cat or Dog *Note that there is no 2nd-10th place finishers in these categories. Violations Be Careful.... * Anyone without ALL novice/able stats will be disqualified * Anyone without a name ______racer will not be counted * Anyone spamming, or breaking any other game violation will be disqualified * After all stats are checked and it is made sure that no one already has trophies in their collection, every pirate will be counted and asked to stay aboard the ship. You must remain on deck until the starting YARR is sounded (by Scervy.) * If you were to come back with (say) 5 increds and driftwood and that has ALREADY been done, then (if you want to win a prize) go for something remaining (yes, we know that the trophy will remain, it's ok.) * Having a bad time is NOT ALLOWED Commonly Asked Questions HOW will I manage driftwood? There's going to be a sinking blockade at the time the YARR goes off. So how will you do it? Will you enter the blockade'n'get yer 5 increds that way? Or will ye run off to th' navy and not risk the other prizes? Anyone can play... but it's the fastest who will win. =Event History= *Stoor wins 100,000 PoE *Idkmyname wins Skull Dagger *Crank wins a Sloop *10 fish bludgeons given out Category:In-game events